


No Other Version Of Me

by Rhymepod195



Series: AkuSai on Main [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Isa is a protecctive bf, M/M, Positive Reinforcement via Sun Boyfriend, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: Isa hasn’t used his Claymore since that final battle against Sora and Lea. However, when Lea gets hurt he knows he has to break that unwillingness to use it.





	No Other Version Of Me

He could still use his Claymore, just as much as Lea could still use his Chakrams. However, he refused to use it, no matter how much easier it would make a fight. He knew what came with his Claymore’s use.

 

_ A silent kind of rage that shook him to the core the first time he had felt it, something he could hardly control on his own. It always placed chains over his soul that became heavier with each use, golden eyes glowing and any semblance of emotion trampled down, leaving only the will to fight. Berserk. _

 

No, the last time he used his Claymore he was under the control of Xehanort, and what he did to Lea… No, he refused to use his Claymore. He could not risk hurting Lea again, nor any of the friends he made now that he was a Somebody again. If this meant he was making life hard on himself in fights against any remaining Heartless across the worlds, then so be it.

 

This was one of those days, someone bitter enough to create a relatively powerful Heartless had recently died in Twilight Town, and it had ever so rudely interrupted his date with Lea.

The other keyblade wielders had not yet arrived, so for the moment it was just him and Lea. They hadn’t needed to fight a heartless of this size in a long time, so Isa was a little rusty due to not really attending the training sessions that Lea did to keep his skills with his keyblade up. He also wasn’t really in the heat of the fight, what with him only having his fists to defend himself at the moment - usually he’d at least have a sword of some kind, but he didn’t really think taking a weapon on a date made for good conversation.

 

He had dodged a strike from the Heartless when he heard Lea shout - not from the euphoria he got from a good fight, no this was far from it. It was one of pain, one that brought back many unbidden memories. His head snapped to where Lea had been tossed backwards into a light pole, groaning and holding the back of his head.

He dashed over to him, trying to shake him back into proper consciousness.

“Lea, this is not the time to pass out! Look at me!”, he urged him, but then a shadow came over them.

“Isa…”, Lea tried to warn him, trying so hard to push his stunned muscles into moving, to push him aside to protect him.  _ Too slow. _

 

_ Berserk, an urge to fight against those he was pointed at, without much will of his own. Xehanort’s chains on his soul moving his muscles for him, a mere passenger in his own body, without control of what he was doing. But… Xehanort was long gone, his soul was free. He couldn’t let Lea get hurt again. _

 

There was a snarl on his lips as he called his Claymore to his hand, eyes filling with colour and blue fire masterfully weaving around Lea to protect him as it flickered on the ground around him, off his clothing and from his eyes.

Once, when he was still a Nobody, his eyes were liquid gold, under Xehanort’s control. But now, that he was free? His eyes were a brilliant glowing blue, the colour mirroring the flames surrounding him. He was in control.  _ Full  _ control.

 

He knocked the Heartless’ strike aside before turning the momentum up and slammed his claymore down with its full weight (it felt heavier, he noted, and briefly wondered if this was to do with his being a Somebody now), blue flames flying out from where his claymore connected with the Heartless, but never once touching Lea.

The fight was short and brutal, and mostly muscle memory for Isa. It had been a long time since he had last used his Claymore, but he still  _ knew _ what it was like to wield it.

 

There was still rage, but not at the people around him. No, this time his rage was focussed, not by someone holding the chain, but by himself. It was focussed in the heartless in front of him. How  _ dare _ it hurt the man he loved, the man that loved him in return despite everything he had done as a Nobody, that reminded him that he still had  _ worth _ in this world, and that he wasn’t the sins of his past.

 

When he was done, he was still wreathed in blue flames, breath heavy but shaky knuckles white around where he clutched his claymore.

“Lea! Isa! Are you alright?”, Roxas’ voice shook him out of his haze, head snapping towards where the others had arrived, and when they saw his eyes, the blue flames around him and the ever-familiar Claymore in his hands they took an instinctive step back. After all, the last time they saw him like this he was fully under the control of Xehanort. 

“We’re alright, isn’t that right?”, Lea’s hand appeared on his shoulder, parting the flames as Isa glanced back towards him.

“Yes, we are fine.”, he said, closing his eyes and the flames disappeared, his eyes were back to normal as he opened them again, and as he let go of his Claymore it disappeared. “You are late, however.”, his eyes moved back from Lea to the other keyblade wielders, who were all panting as though they had sprinted the whole way from where they were to where they stood now.

 

It was only back home that Lea pulled him into a kiss the moment they had closed the door behind them. Isa wasn’t unhappy with the kiss, but it  _ was _ unexpected. Still, he melted into the kiss, smiling when he felt Lea’s hands against his cheeks, his own hands resting on Lea’s narrow hips.

“You used your Claymore.”, Lea said when they finally broke their kiss, a bright grin on his face.

“I couldn’t let you get hurt, now could I?”, he replied, though unable to hide the blush on his face.

“You did  _ so well! _ ”, Isa couldn’t stop the warm fuzzy feeling in his chest when Lea said that, the blush in his face only darkening before finally averting his eyes.

“I did what I could.”, he mumbled, attempting to turn his face away, still not great at how to deal with genuine compliments, let alone ones given by the man he called his boyfriend,

Lea responded to his turning his head away by manually turning it back towards him and pulling him back into another kiss, one that Isa more than happily melted into. After all, how could he possibly say no to a kiss from Lea of all people?


End file.
